A Christmas Carol
by Blue-eyesThropp
Summary: The Wicked characters celebrate Christmas. Merry Christmas to you all.


A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note: Just a bit of Christmas fluff. No ****_real_ plot**** to this. Just shows that Christmas brings people together, and that it can be the jolliest, as well as the most magical time of the year. Enjoy, and have an extraordinary merry Christmas. **

**Ps.: A little bit of Bessa, Fiyeraba, Flinda, Gelphie, Gloq. really a bit of every pairing. (How could I leave Bessa out? Too awesome) **

**Disclaimer: Wicked-Not mine. Jingle Bells-Not mine. Extraordinary merry Christmas-not mine. Winter Wonderland-not mine. Have Yourself a merry Little Christmas-not mine. Characters-not mine. Idea-finally something that is mine. Christmas-I think that rightfully belongs to Mr. Claus. **

Galinda stopped at the mirror only briefly, and started whirling around the room in a sparkling pink flourish again. Christmas! She didn't understand this otherworldly holiday, nor did she care much for the birth of a man, who had no influence on Oz, but her Aunt had started the tradition in the Upland family to celebrate Christmas, and even now Galinda pursued it. Santa Claus was quite an interesting theory, whether it was true or not didn't bother her so much. And she liked the general idea of it. Most of all, she liked decorating the house- in this case her dormitory- festively.

Picking up a bauble, she remembered a song that her Aunt had taught her when she was just a little girl in the Glikkus.

_Dashing through the snow  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>O'er the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<em>

_Bells on bob tails ring  
>Making spirits bright<br>What fun it is to laugh and sing  
>A sleighing song tonight<em>

_Oh jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<em>

__Oh jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>

It was a beautiful song, and it never ceased to make the bubbly pink girl happy. That was what Christmas was really about for her; happiness, laughing, and being completely unafraid- not thinking . Sadness shouldn't be a part of Christmas.

Galinda hung up the last decoration and studied the room. She could hardly see for tinsel and things, and one could only wonder that she was not blinded by the light refracting off the baubles.

"I hope it's not too much," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Fiyero brushed a strand of sandy hair out of his face before resuming his dance around the room. For him, Christmas was just another party, as was everything, if he thought about it. As he danced through life, so he would dance through Christmas too.<p>

_It came into my dreams last night_  
><em> A great, big man in red and white.<em>  
><em> He told me that it's gonna be<em>  
><em> A special year for you and me.<em>  
><em> Underneath the mistletoe<em>  
><em> Hold me tight and kiss me slow.<em>  
><em> The snow is high so come inside<em>  
><em> I want to hear you say to me!<em>

_ It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas._  
><em> Going to party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.<em>  
><em> Got my halo on I know what I want<em>  
><em> It's who I'm with.<em>  
><em> It's an extraordinary merry Christmas<em>

An extraordinary merry Christmas is what he needed- an extraordinary Christmas for an extraordinary merry man. He would just finish this one dance- he needed to freshen up his dance skills for the oncoming ball- and then he would pay Galinda a visit and wish her a merry Christmas. And who knew, maybe they would up doing more than jsut wishing each other a merry Christmas.

* * *

><p>Boq waited anxiously outside Galinda's room. He twirled the roses in his clammy hands. What was he doing? He 'had Nessarose', didn`t he? No, he decided, he didn't 'have Nessarose'. Nessarose loved him, but that would not stop him from loving his Galinda. One of the rose's stem broke and a thorn pricked his index finger. Galinda was his rose, Nessarose the thorn, if he thought about it. But he wouldn't let a little thorn in a wheelchair get in his way of reaching out and touching Galinda's heart. His Christmas would be so sorrowful without the pretty blonde girl.<p>

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_  
><em> I'll be so blue thinking about you<em>  
><em> Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree<em>  
><em> Won't be the same, if you're not here with me<em>

_ And when those blue snowflakes start falling'_  
><em> And when those blue melodies start calling'<em>  
><em> You'll be doing' all right, with your Christmas of white<em>  
><em> But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas<em>

He gulped, raised a hand bravely and knocked. Not a moment later, he was being pulled inside the over decorated room.

'Biq, it's you! Oh!" squealed Galinda. "Well, what do you think?"

There was just moment's silence, during which Boq tried to take in all the decorations at once. He blinked twice.

"It looks… oh so very merry." He replied, with only good intentions, and it was true. Oh so very merry. Almost too merry. But that was what he loved about Galinda. She was such a happy natured girl, always full of joy, unlike _some_ individuals, who were intent upon picking up all the scraps of pity they could get.

"These- these are for- for you Miss Galinda." stammered the Munchkin, handing Galinda the roses. Instead of a word of tahnks, the young man was embraced in a tight hug. BEfore either of them had the change to utter a word, the door opened.

"Glin-glin, merry Chritmas." said Fiyero in a seductive voice. "I have a... hello Boq."

Both men stood, dumbstruck, but, trying to be a s gentlemanly as possible, shook hands with each other. Galinda pulled bothe of them, each by one hand, over to her bed.

"Biscuits and tea" she sung, whilst bustling about, preparing the tea and putting the biscuits on a pink plate. "I sneaked some from the kitchen," she explained, just as the door opened and Elphaba strode in, and, completely ignoring the guests, flung herself on her bed.

"Hello Elphie! Biscuit?" cried Galinda. She received a reply that could only be called a grunt. But Elphaba took a biscuit and bit into it, and was soon almost as happy as the rest of the guests.

"Why so grumpy Elphie? It's Christmas." asked Galinda, not so much out of genuine concern as to make conversation.

"Doctor Dillamond." said Elphaba plainly, and no more was said about it, for everyone knew not to try Elphaba's patience on the subject on animals. She was very sensitive there.

"Well..." said Galinda hesitantly, "the tea is ready."

Just when Galinda thought that the room was as full as it was going to get, and that this was going to be a wonderful Christmas celebration, the door opened again and Nessarose wheeled in. Boq rolled his eyes.

"Boq, there you are. I wanted to give you your Christmas gift!" she said pleasantly. "Hello Galinda; Fiyero; Elphaba." and she handed Boq a prettily wrapped package, complete with a bow and card. Boq started to open it, but Nessa stopped him short.

"Not here. I'm- I'm a bit embarrassed."

Boq did not answer at first, but stood, stunned, and then, instead of a verbal answer, knelt down and kissed Nessarose once on either cheek. The girl flushed very pink indeed and Fiyero, ever the romantic man, clapped violently and yelled his approval.

"Shall we take a..." Boq started, but he didn't finish his sentence. What should he have said? Walk? No.

"Walk in the snow? It'd be lovely." finished Nessarose, her cheeks still pink. So, Boq pushed her out of the door and closed it softly behind them.

_Sleighbells ring, are you listening?_  
><em>In the lane, snow is glistening,<em>  
><em>A beautiful sight,<em>  
><em>We're happy tonight<em>  
><em>Walking in a winter wonderland <em>

_Gone away is the bluebird,_  
><em>Here to stay is a new bird<em>  
><em>He sings a love song,<em>  
><em>As we go along,<em>  
><em>Walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
><em>Then pretend that he is Parson Brown<em>

_He'll say: Are you married?_  
><em>We'll say: No man, <em>  
><em>But you can do the job<em>  
><em>When you're in town.<em>

_Later on, we'll conspire,_  
><em>As we dream by the fire<em>  
><em>To face unafraid, <em>  
><em>The plans that we've made,<em>  
><em>Walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

"So, you two delightful girls." flirted Fiyero, "Shall we commence?"

And the three of them did 'party until Santa granted their wishes'-which was the next morning- both girls falling more and more in love with the scandalacious prince as the evening continued. Oh, Christmas really is the festival of love- excluding Valentines.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
><em>Let your heart be light<em>  
><em>From now on your troubles will be out of sight <em>

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
><em> Make the Yuletide gay<em>  
><em> From now on your troubles will be miles away<em>

_ Here we are as in olden days_  
><em> Happy golden days of yore<em>  
><em> Faithful friends who are dear to us<em>  
><em> They gather near to us once more<em>

_ Through the years we all will be together and_  
><em> If the fates allow<em>  
><em> Hang a shining star upon the highest bow<em>  
><em> And have yourself a merry little Christmas now<em>


End file.
